De Disgustos y Sorpresa
by Nenni14
Summary: Ella nunca imagino que algo así le sucedería, el jamas creyó que lograría lo que tanto anhelaba. una sola noche fue suficiente para ambos...
1. Chapter 1

los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer... la historia es mía

* * *

><p><strong>De Disgustos y Sorpresa<strong>

* * *

><p>-Emmett McCarthy, vuelve aquí.<p>

No soportaba las guasas pesadas de mi mejor amigo, ya hace varios días que le había dado por tomarme como su juguete y probar conmigo las nuevas bromas que después serian dirigidas para sus compañeros del equipo.

-Emmett… te vas a arrepentir de haberme hecho esto – le grite colérica mientras lo veía correr gradas abajo.

Respire profundo. Tenía que calmarme o me iba a dar un infarto.

Viendo la razón de mi malestar frente a mí no me ayudaba a disminuir lo que sentía así que tome un paño húmedo y comencé a tallar la mesa de la cocina con diligencia, tal vez esa cosa verde y pegajosa llegaría a salir algún día. Solo a él se le ocurría estrellarme un huevo en mal estado mientras almorzábamos. Era asqueroso, mi cocina tendría que oler mal por unas cuantas horas hasta que lograra con ayuda de cloro y ambientadores eliminar todo rastro.

Bote el paño. Nada debía sobrevivir.

Estaba cansada de mi amigo, nada que el hiciera me podía evitar una cólera. En algunas ocasiones pienso que cada noche antes de dormir maquina en su retorcida cabecita la mejor forma de fastidiarme.

-Estúpido Emmett – refunfuñe.

-Bella. Cálmate – mi queridísima hermana apareció cargando varias bolsas.

-Ni siquiera sabes porque estoy así – farfulle molesta.

-no es difícil de averiguarlo si ves a un gorila salir de tu casa corriendo despavorido sin mediar palabra alguna – se rio, posiblemente recordando la imagen.

-Como a ti no te hace nada – dije entre dientes mientras le daba la espalda.

-Estas muy amargada últimamente – grito al verme caminar hacia mi habitación. Debía cambiarme de ropa.

Mi hermana, mi queridísima hermana podía también ayudar a sentirme peor en ocasiones. Como deseaba que fuera a Alice y no a mí a quien Emmett fastidiara, lo habia conocido hace más de seis años gracias a ella ¿no deberían de tener más confianza entre sí? Ah, como no. Emmett jamás le haría nada al amor de su hermano. Suertuda de Alice.

Tome mi ropa pringada de aquel fétido huevo y la metí a la lavadora con la esperanza de una limpieza profunda.

-¿Bella?

-¿Qué quieres? – no fue mi intención gritarle pero no se me pasaba el enojo.

-Vaya, que delicada – negó con la cabeza – solo quería saber si iras a visitar a la abuela mañana.

-eh… sí, claro. Me apunto.

Algo bueno debía tener mí fin de semana y la idea de pasar un día completo bajo las millones de atenciones de la abuela Marie se me antojó.

4:00 p.m.

Cerré mis ojos en busca de aquel recuerdo que me llevaba a lo más profundo del placer y de la tranquilidad mental. Como deseaba volver a repetirlo pero sabía, con certeza, que eso era imposible; solo me quedaba soñar con esos ojos verde esmeralda que me habían llevado al éxtasis simplemente con verme, el roce de sus manos en cada rincón de mi piel y la humedad de sus besos mientras nos movíamos al unísono en aquella cama de aquel hotel.

Suspire mientras un escalofrió recorría mi espalda.

Jamás había sido tan aventada como lo fui esa noche, pero no podía evitarlo, lo había visto un par de veces y muy segura de mí el también me vio. No sabía su nombre, su dirección o donde trabajaba y no creo que el zoológico, en donde tantas veces lo encontré, figurara como posible empleo de un hombre que estaba impecablemente vestido y con un maletín en mano.

Ah… sus labios, que sedosos y perfectos se sentían. Qué bien se movían a través de mi cuerpo como si no hubiera sido la primera vez que recorrían ese camino.

Me atraía, pero más que eso, me gustaba y mucho.

-Bellis, Bellis – Emmett me arranco de mis ensoñaciones – he vuelto.

-Por desgracia – le dije levantándome del sillón.

-No seas así, perdóname – puso carita de perro – es que no pude evitarlo.

-Oh, no… no pudiste – levante mi mano y le saque el dedo medio.

-Wow… Isabella, que es eso – me siguió a la cocina – donde ha quedado la señorita que conozco.

-Encerrada – hable fuerte – y muy guardada bajo dos candados y tirada al fondo del mar.

-Eh… ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A mí?... nada, no te preocupes – levante mi mano en señal de indiferencia.

- Ali… - grito como niño listo para poner quejas.

Esta apareció.

-¿Que sucede aquí? – Me vio con el ceño fruncido y luego se dirigió a Emmett - ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

-Nada – dijo con cara de ofendido – es tu hermana… esta de lo más grosera.

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunto curiosa y algo preocupada.

-A mí no me pasa una maldita cosa, son todos ustedes y su afán por molestarme que me tiene con la cólera a flor de piel – tome uno de los panes que estaban sobre la isla de la cocina y se lo lance a Alice con toda la fuerza – déjenme en paz.

Ella me vio asustada y Emmett levanto las manos temiendo que hiciera lo mismo con el pero no tenía ganas. Tome mi bolso y salí casi corriendo del apartamento.

¿Qué me pasaba? Esto no era normal en mí. Siempre había sido una chica educada y muy bien portada. Tome un taxi y le pedí que me llevara al único lugar donde podía calmarme: el zoológico.

Mire mi reloj. Faltaban quince minutos para las cinco, si llegaba a tiempo tendría más o menos media hora para tranquilizarme y disfrutar del lugar.

Pague el taxi y suspire al ver la entrada. Solo aquí podía limpiar mi cabeza y pensar con claridad.

-Cerraremos en veinticinco minutos – me informo el guardia con una sonrisa.

-Gracias – le sonreí de vuelta.

Camine entre los pasillos que me llevaban hacia mi lugar favorito en todo el zoológico: el paraíso de los pingüinos. Aquel aire frio y el ambiente de colores melancólicos que pasaban del blanco al negro y variaban mucho en los matices de gris eran el mejor remedio, todavía recordaba la primera vez que había ido ahí y hasta él porque era para mí tan mágico y tranquilizador. Imaginaba a mi padre cargándome entre sus brazos mientras me consolaba después de haber visto al león en su jaula mientras atacaba a una paloma que se había golpeado con uno de los cables de seguridad. Había sido demasiado traumático para mí con tan solo cinco años de edad en aquel entonces.

Ahora mi padre no estaba y solo me quedaba su recuerdo y las palabras tan cargadas de afecto y delicadeza al explicarme lo sucedido y como el ciclo de la vida se daba con todos.

-El ciclo de la vida – las palabras se entremezclaron con un suspiro. Este pasaba por mí con inclemencia. Ahora era una mujer de veintisiete años la cual vivía con su hermana de veinticuatro y se la pasaba del trabajo a la casa y viceversa. Si no fuera por Emmett mi vida seria de lo más aburrida.

Me senté en una de las bancas que daban de frente para apreciar a esos lindos animalitos vestidos eternamente de esmoquin. Que inocente había sido de niña creyendo que se vestían así porque esperaban a su amada para casarse.

Mientras los minutos pasaban lo medite detenidamente. Emmett no tenía la culpa de mi mal humor, y menos Alice, ellos solo estaban preocupados por mí y mi cambio de ánimos tan repentino, hasta yo me asombraba.

Me levante decidida a izar la bandera de la paz con ellos, solo tenían que ser menos… ellos conmigo y yo me calmaría. Para sumarle a mi petición un punto a favor recordé los buñuelos de sabores que tanto amaban esos dos y me dirigí a la salida.

-Adiós amigos de traje – me despedí de los pingüinos con la mano.

-¿De mí no te despides? – me lleve la mano a la boca, recordaba el sonido de esa voz demasiado bien.

-Cl… claro – me gire para verlo de frente.

-Hola – sonrió de lado haciendo que mi corazón palpitara fuerte.

-Hola – le salude mientras me sonrojaba. Ya hacía más de dos semanas que lo había visto. Más cerca de mí y con mucho mucho menos ropa. Baje la mirada algo avergonzada por tener el recuerdo de su cuerpo desnudo en mi cabeza en ese momento.

Se rio nervioso – sé que es algo inusual después de los acontecimientos de nuestro último encuentro pero me gustaría saber tu nombre siquiera.

Sonreí, deseaba lo mismo que el – Isabella – dije con voz tenue.

-Bueno Isabella, es un placer el finalmente conocerte – sonrió de lado pero en sus ojos había un aire de picardía de la cual conocía las razones – Soy Edward C…

-No, no me llames así – lo corte – dime Bella, ese… así me gusta más.

Me miro confundido por un segundo – Bella… es lindo.

-Gracias – mordí mi labio, estaba ansiosa.

Se acercó titubeante hacia mí y yo me congele. El parecía un tigre al acecho y yo era su presa. El caminado tan grácil, la mirada intensa y directa hacia mis ojos envuelta junto con una sonrisa tan coqueta habían hecho de mi un ser hipnotizado.

-ajam – alguien carraspeo al fondo cortándome por milímetros de aquel beso que tanto ansiaba.

Edward giro levemente su cara para ver el rostro del intruso, frunció los labios – un segundo – dijo y volvió a verme.

Mi corazón repicaba inconstante – me gustas – susurro tan cerca que su aliento acaricio mi cara.

Tu igual le iba a decir pero no hice más que asentir con la cabeza.

Se separó bruscamente y me vio apesarado mientras me dedicaba un adiós. No dije nada, solo lo vi partir junto a un hombre de piel canela y cabello negro que vestía de saco al igual que él.

Me sentía mareada, como pude llegue a la salida del zoo y me subí a un taxi. Yo le gustaba, me lo había dicho tan directamente que no me quedaban dudas de haber escuchado mal, y a mí me gustaba el…

-¿Hacia dónde? – mire al taxista confundida.

-Señorita… ¿A dónde la llevo? – volvió a hablarme.

-A mi casa – le dije arrugando la frente por su pregunta.

Él se rio con una carcajada – si me dice donde vive será más fácil llevarla.

Estúpida Bella, ese hombre te tenia desconectada - entre la 15 y la 45 de Madison Garden

Arranco el motor y me volví a sumir en mis pensamientos.

.

-Bella ¿Dónde has estado? – la voz de Alice sonaba preocupada.

-Por ahí – fue lo único que conteste y me encerré en mi habitación.

Sus labios, sus ojos, la forma en como me apresaba entre sus brazos mientras me exploraba, el vaivén de su cuerpo dentro de mi… la química, la atracción, el placer….

No podía pensar en nada más. Estaba abstraída con tantas emociones que me recorrían que había olvidado todo y a todos los demás. Pero ¿Qué más daba? Era algo nuevo en mi vida, algo excitante, en definitiva muy fuera de la rutina a la que estaba acostumbrada que el tomarme parte de mi tiempo para pensarlo no me pareció un desperdicio.

Me quede en cama y soñé despierta con él y hasta después de haberme dormido seguía presente.

.

Isabella… levántate de una buena vez – grito Alice desde fuera de mi habitación – llegaremos tarde.

-Déjame dormir – le grite con voz pastosa.

-Dijiste que irías. Ayer se lo confirme a la abuela.

Renegando me levante, no recordaba mi compromiso familiar. Me metí al baño y grite molesta al sentir primero el agua fría sobre mi cuerpo. Había olvidado que tardaba unos segundos en calentarse.

Me cambie, peine y di un ligero retoque mientras Alice renegaba diciendo que perderíamos valiosos minutos junto a la abuela.

-Pareces una lora.

-Y tu más amargada que ayer – tomo su bolso y salió.

Sus palabras me crisparon.

-Deja de decir estupideces – le grite.

Baje y me encontré a Alice junto a su novio.

-Jasper… hola – le di un leve abrazo.

-Bella – sonrió y volteo a ver a Alice - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien.

No dijo nada más. Posiblemente a estas alturas sabía bien como estaban las cosas.

Se montaron al auto y… oh, genial. Me tocaba ir de equipaje en el asiento trasero. Jasper me caía muy bien pero hoy no era mi día. Me aoville como adolecente hormonal sobre el asiento de atrás y saque los audífonos de mi bolso.

Todo el camino fue un fastidio. Las continuas muestras de cariño entre los tortolos me sabían de lo más amargo en este momento. Intentaba no verlos pero era difícil. Su meloseria me estaba mareando.

No me sentía bien, la cabeza me daba vueltas y el estómago se me revolvió.

-Alice, para el auto - le dije sintiendo una gota de sudor recorrer mi mejilla.

Como pude me baje y vomite lo poco que había llegado a comer esa mañana. La cabeza comenzó a zumbarme y los mareos retornaron haciéndome vomitar de nuevo.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? – Alice amarro mi cabello en una coleta después de limpiarme y sentarme sobre el capo del auto.

-No lo sé – les dije con toda sinceridad, esto no me había pasado antes.

-Ya casi llegamos – me señalo el rotulo que avisaba la llegada a Little Rocks, la ciudad en donde vive la abuela.

Me subí al auto y cerré los ojos para evitar otro mareo. Aunque el clima era frio Jasper abrió las ventanas del coche, lo que me ayudó mucho ya que me concentre en sentir frio y olvidar las náuseas.

-Isabella, pequeña Alice – grito la abuela Marie al vernos llegar. Por suerte me sentía mejor y según Alice el color había vuelto a mi rostro.

Nos abrazamos y la seguimos hacia la casa. Toda la familia estaba ahí, mi madre, tíos, primos, nietos… en fin, parientes por montones.

Gracias al cielo los malestares desaparecieron y pude disfrutar del resto de la mañana como era debido. Por momentos Jasper o Alice se acercaban preguntándome como seguía pero cada vez les repetía lo mismo a ambos: estoy bien.

-El almuerzo ha llegado - grito la abuela para ser escuchada. Mi madre y mi tía Lily le ayudaron a servir.

- Así que… sin novio todavía – me dijo la última cuando llegue a buscar que comer.

-Sin novio – conteste desganada ¿es que todos me iban a hacer hoy esa pregunta?

-¿Quieres pollo o mejillones? – me pregunto mi madre.

Vi el pollo y no me apeteció pero al ver los mejillones mi estómago volvió a molestar y se revolvió con ímpetu.

-Isabella… estas, estas verde – la voz de mi tía sonaba alarmada.

-Hija ¿Qué tienes? – mi madre se acercó.

-Balde, balde – dije casi en susurro mientras intentaba alcanzar uno.

No soporte y vomite sobre los zapatos del tío Emil que se había acercado.

-Lo siento – fue lo primero que dije. El sonrió con gesto forzado diciendo que no me preocupara.

-Isabella… no me digas – la mirada de Marie fue penetrante y directa. Me asusto un poco.

-No entiendo de lo que hablas abuela.

-¿estas embarazada? – me pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué? No… no, no, yo no estoy embarazada, ni siquiera tengo novio – las palabras salieron de mi boca amontonadas.

Me vio inquisitiva y se acercó con un plato en manos. En él un grupo de mejillones. Volví a vomitar, esta vez en el balde.

-Aja.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? – la voz de Alice jadeante y angustiada iba similar a como hubiera salido la mía si no me sintiera tan mal como para contestar.

-Bella está embarazada – chillo mi madre – los mejillones le dan nauseas como me paso a mí y a tu tía Lily en nuestros embarazos.

Estaba en shock ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿En qué momento había pasado? Ah… claro. Cuando y como cayeron como balde de agua fría sobre mi cabeza respondiéndome: Mi aventura de una noche.

El martillar de todos los presentes mientras gritaban asombrados, comentaban la noticia y hasta suponían estupideces me producía un dolor agudo en la cabeza.

-¿Quién es el padre? – la pregunta floto por un momento en el aire mientras identificaba quien la había hecho – Bella ¿Quién es el padre?

Ay… como le contestaba a Alice.

-Inseminación artificial – sonó mas a pregunta que ha respuesta, pero algo tenía que decirle. Los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta.

En mi mente una sola cosa pasaba, el hombre de ojos esmeralda. Donde pone el ojo pone la bala.

* * *

><p><strong>tuve un arranque de necesidad y escribi esta historia... en mi mente la idealizo como un micro-fic de tres capitulos<strong>

**¿suena interesante?**


	2. Chapter 2

_hola... aqui algo tarde pero les dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta idea que me vino a la cabeza..._

_es la primera vez que escribo un lemmon, asi que consideracion si no me puedo expresar tan bien..._

_ojala les guste... _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edward POV<em>**

_-Tú no puedes darme lo que yo quiero. Así están las cosas_

_-Ana, por favor… amor – me arrodille frente suplicando._

_-No Edward, ya no podemos estar juntos, sabes las razones… - suspiro – por favor, no me pidas que repita lo que ya he dicho._

_Tomo cada una de sus maletas mientras me desplomaba sosteniéndome apenas con mis manos. _

_-Quédate… no me dejes – dije en susurro mientras contemplaba su espalda. Aquella espalda que tantas veces había besado, ahora era lo único que recibía de ella._

_-Lo siento – salió de sus labios antes de cerrar la puerta del que fuera nuestro hogar._

-Hey… Edward, hermano. Despierta – la voz de Jacob me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Eh… perdón – tome el tenedor y comencé a cortar con él un pedazo del brócoli de la ensalada.

-Edward, ya basta - Jacob me veía serio – ya ha pasado más de un año desde que esa arpía te dejo.

Lo mire mal, no me gustaba que hablara de Ana de esa forma, la única persona que tenía la culpa era yo.

-Ah… - grito tirando la servilleta sobre la mesa – estoy harto de tu actitud. Entiéndelo de una buena vez: NO tienes la CULPA.

-Yo… - iba a refutar sus palabras con uno de mis grandes análisis del porque si la tenía cuando mi madre llego.

-Edward cariño, Jake… hola – paso de sonreír a seriedad en cuanto sintió la tensión en la que estábamos. Se sentó entre los dos y nos miró - ¿ahora que paso?

-eso es muy fácil – Jacob sonrió con malicia – solo pregúntaselo a tu hijo.

Le di una mirada envenenada antes de girarme hacia ella. Me dolía mentirle a mi propia madre pero mis penas eran como lo dije: mías.

-No pasa nada mama, en serio – le mire tratando de darle credibilidad a mis palabras – solo hemos estado estresados últimamente.

-Puff.

-Jacob ¿sabes algo que yo no sé? – se inclinó un poco hacia él y le tomo de las manos.

-No… no señora – ja, mi madre era tan dulce que hasta el amargado de mi amigo caía.

Lo miro con ojos entrecerrados y luego sonrió – bueno, no se diga más entonces… el tiempo apremia y tengo que verme con tu padre en una hora ¿ya han ordenado por mí?

.

-Lo ves… te lo dije – le pegue en el hombro – ahora ya se lo que me espera este fin de semana. Gracias Jacob.

-va, es tu culpa no mía – camino dejándome atrás – deberías de confiarle lo que sientes a tu familia… siquiera.

-Eh ¿A dónde vas? – le grite mientras lo veía subirse a un taxi.

-A visitar a mi novia querido amigo y es algo que hago s-o-l-o

Voltee los ojos, no era necesario que clarificara eso.

-salúdame a Julie - le grite antes de que el taxi arrancara, el hizo un ademan y se fue.

¿Ahora que hacía? Tenía toda la tarde libre gracias a nuestro gran proyecto, el cual presentamos esta mañana. Uno de los buses turísticos pasó junto a mí a pocos centímetros de un asqueroso charco. De la que me salve. Pero no fue eso lo que llamo mi atención, tenía un anuncio sobre el Zoológico y la nueva/reformada ala de aves: el paraíso de los pingüinos decía el rotulo.

-pingüinos – sonreí al recordar la última vez que la pequeña Rosie y yo habíamos ido a verlos.

Mire el reloj pensando en llamar a mi hermana para pedirle pasar la tarde con mi sobrina – _están de viaje _– me recordó mi cabeza. Bueno, tenía ganas de ir al zoo, ahí iría… aunque fuese solo.

Tome mi maletín y subí al primer taxi que encontré disponible.

.

Camine entre la multitud apreciando varios animales antes de llegar al lugar planeado. Los leones y jirafas habían tenido crías y ahora ya estaban en edad suficiente para ser mostradas al público. Veía la sonrisa de cada niño mientras sus madres asentían, reí pero al instante recordé a Ana y me sentí mal. Una horrible melancolía se apodero de mi pecho, necesitaba aire.

Avance lo más rápido que pude hasta los sanitarios, ahí un par de personas me miraron extraño y algo temerosos se fueron. Mejor, necesitaba la privacidad que brindaba la soledad.

Apreté mis manos sobre mi pecho, específicamente mi corazón y me aoville intentando no sentir dolor. Era difícil, como podía ser capaz de reponerme del sufrimiento por haber perdido el amor de mi vida. Porque eso era ella, mi mitad, mi amor, mi vida. Mi todo.

-Señor, señor… se encuentra bien – una mano apretó mi hombro.

Alce mi cabeza de entre mis piernas y vi que era uno de los guardias de seguridad.

-Sí, si… - me levante tomando mi maletín – lo siento, no quise asustar a nadie – respondí al ver las miradas suspicaces pero curiosas de varios niños.

-Bueno... pero que no se repita, por favor – el guardia se hizo a un lado y me dejo salir.

-gracias – hice una mueca intentando sonreír.

No estoy seguro pero la mirada de aquel hombre me dijo que tal vez en su cabeza tendría – _pobre idiota_ – al verme como estaba.

-Cerramos en quince minutos.

Asentí. ¿Quince minutos? ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que llegue? Revise mi reloj para asegurarme, si, ahí estaba. Cuatro y cuarenta y cinco pm.

-Ya que estoy aquí – me dije al ver de nuevo pero en tamaño más pequeño el rotulo que avisaba sobre los pingüinos.

No había casi nadie, solo un par de madres con sus pequeños y dos que tres personas solitarias. Al igual que yo.

Me senté sobre la banca que daba frente a la zona remodelada, era muy bonita. Ya no solo era un pedazo de cemento pintado de blanco junto al tanque de agua, ahora tenía pequeñas colinas, caía una ligera nieve sobre todo el lugar y en más de un sitio se encontraba un pequeño grupo de piedritas. En el fondo pintado de blanco proyectaban una imagen del atardecer. Posiblemente para ser más realistas.

Alguien se sentó junto a mí y suspiro.

Voltee a ver quién era llevándome una sorpresa en el camino. Una hermosa mujer de unos veintitantos de cabello castaño rojizo y tez blanca miraba fijamente a los pingüinos. Y yo la miraba a ella… embelesado.

Consciente de lo que yo hacía se sonrojo antes de voltear a verme - ¿hermoso no crees?

Asentí. No tenía palabras en mi boca, jamás una mujer me había fascinado tanto con solo verla. Había algo en ella, una chispa de inteligencia, un poco de testarudez por la forma en que su barbilla se levantaba ligeramente, algo de dulzura y una tristeza escondida entre esos dos pares de ojos chocolates. No podía no verla.

-Hola – sonreí como estúpido tratando de conversar.

-Hola – contesto y desvió la mirada.

¿Qué le decía? Mi corta experiencia con el gran arte del flirteo como le llamaba Jacob no me ayudaba en estos momentos.

-Yo te he visto antes – hablo ella – pero ya hace un tiempo.

¿Me había visto? Eh… si, me había visto. ¿Y le habré gustado?

-¿De verdad? – no supe que más decir.

Sonrió – si… creo que estabas con ¿tu hija?

No pude sonreír – mi sobrina – le aclare.

-oh…

Se quedó callada y no volvió a hablar.

-¿Vienes seguido? – le pregunte queriendo saber de ella.

-mucho – se mordió el labio, eso fue sensual – aunque no tanto como quisiera.

Mire a mí alrededor y luego a ella. Vaya, sí que parecía que le encantaba el zoo. Para mí no tenía nada tan especial como para venir seguido pero tal vez… bueno, no lo sé.

-¿Eres casado? – su pregunta me sorprendió. Me sonroje y desvié la mirada con un poco de tristeza recordando. No vi su reacción.

-Ya no.

-Oh…

Me mantuve contemplando sus facciones de nuevo, ese rostro… esa mirada, la sonrisa que ligeramente salía de sus labios. Todo me decía algo pero no recordaba el que.

-El zoológico cerrara en un minuto – la voz del guardia sonó por los parlantes.

Se levantó de un solo – debo irme.

-¿Te acompaño? – le pregunte esperando que me dejara ir con ella. Me sentía imantado, yo era un pedazo de metal y ella me atraía.

Bajo la mirada pero acepto.

Caminamos en silencio junto a los otros visitantes. La veía morderse el labio y entrelazar sus manos una y otra vez a medida avanzábamos. ¿Estará bien?

Camino frente a mí dándome la espalda para buscar un taxi. Que cuerpo, wow, no me había dado cuenta de lo bien que se veía por detrás. Ya sabía lo hermosa que era pero mi parte lujuriosa apareció al ver su diminuta cintura y sus muy adecuadas caderas en armonía con su redondo y muy lindo trasero.

Ah… hace tiempo a que había estado con una mujer, y esta era la primera vez que mi "amigo" se emocionaba por una desde… no importa.

-Yo… - se volteo, se veía conflictuada… ¿acaso?

No me importo, me acerque a ella decidido tomándola por la cintura para luego besarla con todo el deseo que se había acumulado en mi desde que la vi.

Se asustó por un momento congelando sus labios pero luego se relajó y me contesto con pasión agarrándome el cabello, eso animo a mi amiguito.

El taxi llego y nos pitó esperando algo desesperado. Nos subimos en el sin dejar de besarnos por mucho tiempo, quería hacerla mía… y pronto.

-¿A dónde? – dijo un con voz agria el viejo del taxi.

Solté sus labios y la vi esperanzado de que ella deseara y pensara lo mismo que yo.

-Hotel River – contesto con voz jadeante. Sonreí sobre sus labios. Ella me deseaba.

.

Nos bajamos del taxi bajo la mirada molesta del conductor. No pudimos dejar de besarnos en todo el camino, eran sus labios demasiado adictivos como para dejarlos.

-Una habitación – le dijo al recepcionista y saco su billetera, en ese momento la detuve. Ella me estaba dando lo que yo quería, lo más correcto era que yo pagara. Me miro entrecerrando los ojos pero se hizo a un lado contemplando el arreglo floral de la mesa junto a los panfletos que el hotel distribuía. Pague lo más rápido que pude y tome la llave agradeciendo.

Más besos fueron desperdigados por nuestras bocas, cuellos y orejas. Estaba increíblemente excitado y el pantalón me apretaba.

-habitación veinticuatro – dijo después de quitarme las llaves. Era muy decidida y yo me dejaba llevar.

Abrimos con desesperación y una vez dentro cerré de un portazo empezando a quitarme el saco.

Ella sonrió, se sonrojo y me dio la espalda mientras dejaba caer su bolso sobre el pequeño sillón de la habitación.

Las llaves se le cayeron haciendo que ella se agachara para recogerlas.

-Oh, por Dios – dije jadeando. Verla de ese modo fue tan erótico que mi pantalón me estorbo aún más.

-¿Pasa algo? – me hablo por primera vez desde ya hace tiempo.

Negué con la cabeza sonriendo de lado y me acerque a ella, por este día seria completamente mía de las mil formas en que mi cerebro nos imaginaba. Y mi cuerpo lo pedía.

Sentí sus manos sobre mi pecho mientras uno por uno desabrochaba mi camisa. Yo no podía hacer mucho por lo que empecé un vaivén de besos desde su oreja hasta su cuello haciéndola jadear y en el proceso excitándome más.

Cuando llego a mis pantalones me vio directamente a los ojos y sonrió, el placer que reflejaban sus ojos era la copia de los míos. Bajo sus manos y comenzó a frotarme sobre el pantalón. Mi respiración rápida y entrecortada no ayudaba en concentrarme más que en mi propia satisfacción. Como pude la detuve y comencé a desvestirla. Esta noche seria de ambos.

Sus bragas blancas y el sostén de encaje me dejaron sin aliento. Era hermosa, gloriosa, afrodita y venus. La quería sobre mí… ya.

-Hazme tuya – susurro en mi oído mientras me colocaba detrás de ella para besar todo su cuerpo. Como un hombre muy obediente desabroche su sostén y baje sus bragas lentamente para torturarla y de paso a mí.

Sus gemidos necesitados hicieron que mis besos fueran más rápidos y fuertes. Temía hacerle daño en el proceso pero ella solo jadeo de placer.

-Oh… eres hermosa – le dije mientras apretaba uno de sus pechos. Ella seguía de espalda, baje el bóxer con una de mis manos libreando mi pene algo adolorido.

Un pequeño grito salió de sus labios cuando lo apoye sobre sus nalgas haciéndome flotar en el éxtasis.

-Mmm… - ronronee sobre la piel de su cuello. Con dificultad por la necesitad palpitando en mi la lleve hasta la cama pidiéndole que se agarrara del dosel frente a ella. La vista que tenia de su cuerpo era gloriosa.

Metí mi mano entre sus piernas y toque sus pliegues húmedos para mí. Oh… sus gemidos. No podía, los juegos previos los dejaría para después.

Agachándome solo un poco tome mi pene y lo acerque a su vagina penetrándola de un solo y con fuerza. Ella gimió con sonoramente combinándose con mi gemido, hace tiempo no disfrutaba de las delicias del sexo.

Coloque mis manos entre sus caderas y comencé a mecerme de adentro hacia afuera de ella. No necesitaba verle el rostro para saber que le gustaba, esta posición era muy favorable para mí, entraba en ella profundo y fijaba el ritmo.

-oh… oh, más rápido, más rápido – pidió en un hilo de voz. Obedecí y acelere el ritmo sintiendo la presión de sus paredes en mí. La estreches de su entrada cuando la penetre por primera vez no fue nada en comparación con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, la presión que hacía en mi me estaba llevando por el camino del total y verdadero placer. Me empujo fuerte sus caderas en mí y volví a acelerar el paso. No pude más, mi orgasmo llego con fuerza haciéndome gruñir de placer segundos después de que ella llegara.

Salí de ella para apoyarla sobre la cama. Necesitábamos descansar pero esto no acababa aquí. Ella me sonrió una vez en la cama y extendió su brazo para que me recostara junto a ella.

Minutos después me sentí listo para volver a amarla, para tocarla, para explorar cada parte de su maravilloso cuerpo. Ella ya me besaba.

Me senté sobre la cama. Una mirada fugaz pero triste apareció en su cara ¿creía que ya no quería estar con ella? A quien le podría caber eso en la cabeza. Extendí mi brazo jalándola junto a mí. Ella entendió y se colocó de frente. Ya había llevado yo el ritmo, ahora era su turno.

Abrió sus piernas para sentarse sobre mí. Sus pechos bailaban suavemente dándome la oportunidad de finalmente probarlos. Tome uno de ellos entre mi mano y succione ligeramente el otro entreteniéndome en chupar el pezón. Ella jadeo y sonrió con malicia.

Tomo mi miembro dejándolo directamente sobre su entrada y se acercó a mi lentamente pero sin dejarme entrar por completo. Con que con esas íbamos. Se levantó y volvió a repetir aquel acto varias veces mientras me mirada y de sus ojos salía fuego. Me estaba torturando.

Varias fueron las posición en las que estuvimos y muchos los gritos y gemidos que salieron de nuestras bocas por el placer esa noche. Jamás había estado con una mujer como con ella. Fue mía de tantas formas y fui de ella también.

.

Me encontraba en mi oficina soñando despierto con aquel encuentro. No podía hacerlo a fondo ya que cada vez que recordaba a la belleza de ojos chocolate mi excitación llegaba al límite.

-Edward, por favor – me grito Jacob – deja de soñar despierto de una buena vez.

-ya, está bien… ¿en que estábamos? – en parte se lo agradecía, pero no se lo iba a decir, me estaba dejando llevar demasiado y dentro de poco teníamos una reunión.

.

Ya llevaba más de una semana soñando con aquella mujer, porque no se le podía llamar de otra forma, y que mujer…

Había visitado el zoológico casi todos los días desde aquella noche esperando verla, pero nunca la encontraba. Me sentía frustrado.

-Hermanito – oí la voz de Rosalie mientras se bajaba del auto – tiempo sin verte.

-Igual Rose – le dije después de abrazarla - ¿Y Rosie?

Sus ojos se empañaron un poco y perdió la sonrisa con la que me había recibido.

-Edward, ay hermano.

-Rose, ¿Qué sucede? – su actitud me estaba preocupando.

-Su verdadera madre la quiere de vuelta y el estado se la dio por un tiempo – no pudo más y sus sollozos fueron mas fuertes.

-Tu eres su madre – dije con voz fuerte – tú la adoptaste casi desde el instante en que nació.

-Lo sé – hipo.

-No te preocupes hare lo que pueda para ayudarte a solucionar esto.

Ella me sonrió sin vida y asintió – vamos, mama nos espera.

.

-Edward Anthony Masen - me grito Rosalie desde el segundo piso – deja de comer tantas golosinas, te vas a inflar como globo.

-Eh… Rose, tengo hambre – le grite.

-Mama – dijo ella – yo no vuelvo a comprar nada para la cena.

-No te preocupes – le dije – yo voy al supermercado.

-Ya… dejen de discutir por la comida – su voz sonaba alegre – se van a enfermar.

Me acerque a la cocina (la cual estaba prohibida para mi desde hace dos días) y le dio un ligero beso a mi madre mientras le robaba un muffin.

-Edward – me regaño Rose al darse cuenta.

Salí de allí con las manos en los bolsillos escondiendo mi robo.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que la cena estuvo lista… cena, mmm…

-He alquilado un par de películas – comenzó a hablar mi madre – todas románticas.

Las dos mujeres me vieron directamente con el conocimiento del poco atractivo que veía yo en ellas. Nunca han sido muy interesantes para mí.

-Súper, películas – les dije para molestarlas.

Mi padre sonrió burlón y yo me engullí la pasta.

-Romeo y Julieta – dijeron ellas a coro - ¿estás seguro?

-Sí, totalmente.

Me miraron raro pero no dijeron nada.

Termine casi llorando al final cuando romeo se despide de su amor. El escozor en mis ojos no pasó desapercibido para nadie y me asombre por mi reacción, mucho.

-El… - me señalo Rosalie con los ojos bien abiertos – mama…

-Edward… - ella me vio preocupada.

-¿Qué les pasa? – le dije después de que se veían y luego a mí. El vaivén de sus miradas me empezó a marear.

-Tu nunca… - la voz de Rose timbraba en la angustia – a ti no…

-Termina la frase de una buena vez – le grite ofuscado.

-Edward, no le grites a tu hermana – me reprendió mi madre.

-Arrr… ashh… - refunfuñe.

-Carlisle, amor – mi padre que era un espectador me vio serio.

-Esto es extraño Esme, algo difícil de asimilar si conocemos el historial médico de Edward, imposible diría.

-Pero no hay nada imposible – la esperanzada voz de mi madre me asusto.

-¿De qué hablan? – me levante de un solo mareándome en el proceso.

-Ves… mama, papa – Rose me agarro del hombro para ayudarme – creen que…

-No sabría decirlo… el. – la voz de mi padre sonaba pausada, como si analizara algo.

Ahora lo entendí, sus frases sin terminar, las palabras que flotaban en el aire pero que no decían.

Me molesto su conversación a cerca de mí, era mi problema, mi limitante… no tenía nada que ver en todo esto. Yo no podía.

-Porque no lo dicen de una buena vez y se dejan de rodeos – los mire furioso – Soy estéril… estéril, así que dejen de imaginarse cosas que no son. Yo nunca jamás en mi vida tendré hijos.

Listo, lo había hecho. Había dicho mi defecto en voz alta. De nuevo, el recuerdo de Ana dejándome regreso a mi cabeza. Yo no valía nada para ella por no poderle dar hijos.

Y eso en parte me hacía sentirme menos.

* * *

><p><strong>como les dije nunca habia escrito un lemmon, se que tal vez debia ser mas especifica pero lo he intentado<strong>

**lamento de verdad la tardanza y a mis lectoras les agradezco su paciencia conmigo**

**si la forma de expresarme a disminuido la calidad un poco todo es por culpa del estar enferma**

**las quiero mil**

gracias a** /Alejandra Yaruro/happy-halloween/ - **por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos. son muy especiales chicas.

**Mrs Cullen** eres mi primer y unico Review... muchisimas gracias... perdon por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar... me haces muy feliz... saber que tengo un Rw es maravilloso, me hace sentir que no soy tan mala y que esta historia no es tan cutre... de nuevo, mil gracias... cuidate ...

**a todas mis señoritas (os) millones de besitos por tomarse la molestia de leerme...**

**gracias **

**abracitos**

**¿vale la pena dejarme un RW?**


	3. Sorry

**Mi muy especiales personitas:**

No sé cómo empezar a decirles esto. Me es demasiado difícil lograr expresar lo mucho que me apena el hecho de tener que dejar esta sosa e insignificante nota, pero debo hacerlo…. Como lo saben muy bien, y claro que lo hacen, me tardo un buen tiempo en actualizar cada una de mis historias (y algunas las he dejado completamente botadas) y el resultado (hablando del capítulo 13 de tan real como la ficción) no es ni la decima parte de bueno como debería de ser…

Les aseguro que lo he intentado, pero por cada renglón que escribo he borrado diez,,,, no hay inspiración en mí, no existe imaginación en mi mente,…. Estoy vacía y no puedo darles algo que no tengo…

Lo siento muchísimo… de verdad….. Esto me entristece más de lo que puedan creer…. Jamás me he considerado una buena escritora, pasable tal vez, pero su constancia y cariños han sido mi apoyo y mi continuo sustento en este increíble y maravilloso viaje por las letras y relatos de los dos personajes que tanto amamos….

Volveré… algún día, lo prometo

Pero no puedo darles ni el día, ni la hora en que esto sucederá…. Como siempre les he dicho, jamás, jamás dejare mis fics, son mis bebes, un pedacito de mi que les he dejado….

Las voy a extrañar, a inmensidades y a horrores. A través de Fanfic he conocido grandes personas y a una personita en especial que me ha ayudado a mantenerme en pie y a seguir aquí… si, a ti mi querida CrazyForRobert, te debo mucho…. Y no te quejes ni me contradigas que lo que digo es muy cierto….

Las quiero a todas (os) mis amores…

He escrito esta nota más con el corazón que con la razón… tal vez sea desordenada o tenga poco sentido, pero es lo único que he podido escribir…

Por favor perdonen mi ausencia….

Nos veremos….

Su escritora, su lectora y su fiel compañera en el mundo Fanfic

_**Nenni14**_

**Besitos**


End file.
